Artemis Fowl and The warden
by The Warden and The Watcher
Summary: a strange presence is apon Fowl manor. A fairy and human legend... the ultimate harbriger of Death, has been inside Fowl manor for 4 years hidden inside Artemis's friend and bodyguard but Butler is away. A/H and book inside you should check out. biggest one don't hate


**Disclaimer: I don't own Artemis Fowl of its characters**

Fowl Manor, four years ago...

David was ten when the Warden came, he was at his computer when he heard a whispering, around him, the voice was whispering his name. "_David"_ it said in a childish sing-song voice _"The Warden has come to you. you are to vessel him." _it said. then David felt a coldness in the room, "who is the Warden?" said David "_the People's Angel of death, humans refer to him as the Reaper" _then David felt like he was hit with an anchor chain and fell to the floor. from that day on he had a mixture of demon warlock magic, Black magic and an unknown form of magic.

* * *

Fowl Manor, present day

Artemis wasn't in a good mood, no one in Fowl Manor was in a good mood. So, Artemis decided to go for a walk around Fowl manor. he heard strange things in David's room. he opened the door what was going on in David's room and he couldn't believe his eyes. David was levitating himself and the objects around him. He was trying to complete the Ritual (not your typical fairy Ritual) of which he had to complete once every two years to keep his magic going strong, then Artemis walked in, who then preceeded to be shocked. David opened an eye. "I'm busy" he said in a demonic, gravely voice that wasn't his own. "I can see that." said Artemis with an amazed look on his face. _Holly has to see this_ thought Artemis "You know I can hear your thoughts right?" said David "I sometimes hear stuff I don't want to." said David smirking at Artemis who's cheeks glowed red. David set the objects down, "why do you think about Holly so often?" asked David with a smirk on his face. Artemis's face turned into a tomato. "she's my friend..." his voice trailed off. _I can't let him know._ thought Artemis "I already know I'm just trying to get you to admit it." said David smirking and on the point of cracking up. he pulled two chairs over with his telekinisis and made Artemis sit down. literaly.

* * *

Holly was sitting in her apartment when Artemis called her on her fairy comunicator "Holly you need to come to Fowl Manor, now. it is really important." said Artemis "why is it important?" asked Holly, confused "it's about David" said Artemis, then he hung up. _if it's about David it's probably bad. anything connected to that mud-boy is bound to get bad very fast _thought Holly as she locked her apartment

* * *

Fowl Manor, 18 minutes later

Holly got there as fast as she could. when she came through the door to David's room the first thing she said was "who died?!" blurted Holly, then put her hands over her mouth at realizing no one died yet. "no one's dead Holly, it just David has something he wants to tell us" said Artemis calmingly, and pulled a chair over to the two other chairs. David took in a deep breath "Holly just watch and quit thinking that thought." said David "what thought?" asked Holly quickly. "the drag-Artemis-out-of-this-room-and-bring-him-back-in-two-weeks-thought" said David plainly. Both Holly and Artemis blushed deeply. Then David said "watch" and levitated himself and the objects around him. Holly gasped as this happened, then to reasure herself that this was actually happening, she grabbed one of the objects floating in a spiral around David. then he dropped everything and was incased in a black and dark purple aura.

* * *

A voice echoed around the room, "_The Warden" _it whispered. At then end of the voice Holly backed slowly out of the room, "this... can't... be... real" said Holly in a horrified voice "the Warden of what?" asked Artemis, clueless of the monster in front of him. Holly pulled Artemis out of the room and whispered "Artemis this is bad, really bad." said Holly with worry in her eyes. "The Warden is the warden of Hell, humans call him the Angel of Death and The Reaper. The People refer to him as The Warden because he watches over Hell." said Holly "And if he is here then he is collecting souls." said Holly looking Artemis is the eyes. "How did I not notice this? David's survived shotgun blasts, and the entire time I thought it was just David's luck, but no it was The Warden was keeping him alive." said Artemis amazed that something got passed him unnoticed. Holly stared at Artemis and said "Artemis, when David comes out he'll go to Haven and kill all the criminals, then go to the Deeps and kill all the prisoners then kill all the humans who did something to the innocent, and nothing will stop him." Artemis looked at Holly " He won't kill me, I didn't hurt anyone" said Artemis. Then he remembered kidnapping Holly. "oh, no" whispered Holly, then she hugged and kissed Artemis "we are going to take you to Haven, and hide you until he thinks justice has been applied, then I'll take you back home and make sure he doesn't spike in magic again." said Holly very fast.

* * *

Operations Booth, Haven

_gods help the criminals and anyone who tries to defend the criminals_ thought Foaly. he knew many fairies who would dance in the streets to see all criminals of the world eradicated. but then the criminals who wiped their slate, would not be spared by the Warden. "Commander, I need you down at ops ASAP. your not going to believe this" said Foaly still looking at the screen. 5 minutes later Trouble walked in to ops. "Dammit, Foaly this better be important-" he said. then the color drained from his face when he saw the recording on the screen "is that him?" said trouble, his voice drained of the gung-ho cockiness it normally had. "yes, and its host is David" said Foaly, who put the tin-foil hat back on. "gods save us" said Trouble who then decided to tell the Council about this.

* * *

It took a few seconds to get Artemis out of Fowl Manor, and Holly had to get him to Haven so she had to put Artemis in cam-foil. Then Foaly contacted her through her helmet "Holly get back to Haven as quick as you can" said Foaly "I know I'm heading to the nearest chute now" said Holly

E1, Tara

Artemis followed Holly into the shuttle. "Holly, where are you going to hide me?" asked Artemis "I am going to hide you where he doesn't know about." said Holly _I just hope it works_ she thought while inserting the starter chip into its slot in the shuttle. Holly left a camera in David's room to monitor the aura of magic surrounding David. _oh, no _she thought at the sight of the objects spiraling around David started to spin faster. when Holly and Artemis got to her apartment Holly threw Artemis inside. "why do you pick the dangerous and magical and maybe housing dread lords people for friends?" asked Holly sarcastically with a smile on her face even though there was a dangerous situation. "they seem to find me" answered Artemis, returning the smile while he got up. Holly checked the Warden cam _two days until he changes_ she thought while sinking into her chair across from the couch that Artemis was laying on. Artemis was still asleep when Holly woke up, so she went to go have a shower.

* * *

LEP headquarters, Haven city

Holly came in to ops to greet Foaly when she saw no one was there, she searched the entire LEP compound and found no one there. she saw road blocks and barricades on the roads, not even the swear toads were out. _what's going on here?_ she thought to herself. David wasn't suppose to get here till tomorrow. had the Council enacted a lockdown? Holly decided to head back to her apartment.

Haven Square, the Lower Elements

Holly was uneasy, first no one at Police Plaza, then no one at the market and now no one at Haven Square. she was hoping Artemis was okay. she checked the David cam, bone wings sprouted from the aura around him. _15 more hours, then the world will be cleaned of criminals by David _she thought, as she sprinted to her apartment.

Holly's apartment, Haven city

Artemis woke up 3 hours after Holly left, he went over to the counter in her kitchen, and read the data note **A****rtemis, I am going to police plaza, do not leave the apartment. be back soon. Holly. **after that Artemis went to fix himself a salad. he went over to the table to eat and a TV screen popped out of the table. "would you like to watch something?" it asked in Gnommish. "no" said Artemis in Gnommish, when Holly opened the door with her neutrino 4000 drawn "I heard voices, is anyone else here?" said Holly, with an eyebrow raised. "no Holly, that was your table TV" said Artemis putting his salad tray in the sink. "oh" said Holly. she looked at her moon-o-meter, "I need to get some sleep" said Holly, yawning. and that night Holly was dreaming that the first place the Warden would go was her apartment, then incapacitated Holly, then drove his hand through Artemis' chest as Holly watched helplessly as Artemis slowly bled out on to her floor, she cried. then woke up.

Holly ran out to the living room, neutrino 4000 raised. Artemis wasn't dead or lying on the floor, but instead he was on the couch, sleeping. Holly went over to the couch and sat on the floor, leaning against the couch. _I won't let him die _thought Holly. then: _Captain Holly Short, fell for a mud-boy _and smiled at the thought, then fell asleep.

* * *

Artemis and Holly were both woke up by the alarm on Holly's helmet announcing that the Warden has awoken. "don't die!" blurted Holly, waking up instantly. Artemis didn't though because he didn't have special forces training. So Artemis woke up like he usully did, but found he wasn't in Fowl manor, instead he was in an apartment with Holly sitting on the floor craddling a nuetrino 4000 like she was holding on to life. "what?" he said in confusion "nothing, just nothing" replied Holly. someone knocked on the door, Holly open it to see Kelp panting, "Holly, we need your help. he's destroyed the shuttleport and the Council building, but we got the Council out before he brought it down." said Kelp. _the Council building, oh gods _thought Holly "he's heading for Koboi Labs, I think he is going for Opal" said Kelp **A/N: Koboi did her time and became a better person, roll with it. **"okay, I have to help, its my job and nature." said Holly grabbing her gear.**  
**

* * *

David had, in total, killed 10 LEP officers, 35 goblins and 5 pixies who smuggled fish, and had not been hurt at all in his killing streak. mostly, because of the armor that came out of his skin, not like demon scales, but more like plates of a titainium-obsidian mixture and bone wings sprouted from his back. about right now he was heading toward Koboi Labs, and he decided to retreat to his mind room. like Artemis' head, he had a room and viewing screen on the wall and let the Warden take control. "Yo" said another David in his head who was more casual and laid back than the main David. "here" he said, giving David 1 a Coke. they sat there until he saw Koboi Labs and retook control. "later" said David 2. then David burst through the doors to Koboi labs and was greeted by 400 nuetino barrels. "surrender now and we won't put you down" said an officer in a microphone. "know if you try to defend the unclean, you will also fall" replied David in Gnommish. the voice made everyone shiver "we will not let you kill people who have completed they're sentance!" said the officer. at that David raised his hands and everyone floated upwards then fell down knocking out 350 officers and killing 50 of them. he ripped out the DNA cannons and broke into the Inner Sanctum with a ball of black energy. "what are you doing!" said an enraged Opal Koboi, something most people wouldn't want to see. then Opal froze in terror at the sight of the Warden in her area. then at the speed of light, he stabbed her with the Warden's favorite weapon: the Death Sythe. the tiny pixie dropped and withered. that was a certain thing about the weapon, if hit in the heart or head the body would wither to nothing so the soul of the target would be free for the Warden to collect.

* * *

Holly had made it to Koboi Labs and saw the mass of bodies at the main entrance, she selected the heartbeat sensor on her visor and an 8th of the fairies were dead and the rest were unconsious _50 familys to be talked to _thought Holly. when she reached the Inner Sanctum she saw a pile of Opal's clothes and some blood. _i'm too late _she thought, looking inside the pile of clothes, dust. Holly then realized that she left Artemis without a guard "D'Arvit!" she swore. "all unincapaitated units, Howler's Peak is destroyed, yeah you heard me, Howler's Peak is destroyed, the Warden is heading for the surface and is proceeding to kill 2 billion Mud-Men" said Kelp. 2 billion! that's alot of mud-men and may leave the earth scared for life. Holly had to stop David no matter what and keep Artemis safe at the same time.

Tara shuttleport, Ireland

Holly sprinted passed security, which resulted in complaints from all around. _sorry but I am trying to stop a crisis_ thought Holly annoyed. she selected a song from her personal files on her helmet and played it loudly so she didn't have to listen to the complaints coming from all around her. she left the shuttleport and hacked into the cameras in Dublin and saw the sidewalks empty, cars desserted, blinds drawn and the rubble that stood where the prison used to be.

Dublin, Ireland

Holly went into town with her shield up, and saw David at the next corner _gods help me, he's the size of a adult bull troll_ thought Holly which wasn't a figure of speech David was, in fact the size of a bull troll. Holly stepped in front of him "David stop, you need to stop there is no need for this" said Holly calmly, despite the complete terror inside her. then David slowly came down so he was the normal size of a fourteen year old "Holly? what are you doing here?" he said in his usual tone of voice. and he raised a hand that looked like a hand about to strike a blow and clenched a fist. then Holly's monitor on the news demanded her attention "Breaking news, all prisons across the world have detonated killing everyone inside and this footage that we are showing you now is a catastrophic disaster of what happened to the Spiro Needle" said the anchorwoman. then Holly watched as the building collapsed in on it self. "this footage was seen by a traffic helicopter" said the anchorwoman "we now return you to your regularly scheduled program" then her file went to Ops.

* * *

Artemis had returned to Fowl Manor then the front door burst open and Artemis saw a armored person the size of a troll come in. Artemis didn't know whether or not to reply. "hello Artemis" it said and shrunk to the size of him and then to plates of obsidian and titainium disappeared and he saw David. "David is that you?" asked Artemis. Holly ran in and kissed Artemis "whoa, okay I'll give you two a few minutes" said David wide-eyed and left. "thank Frond your alive" said Holly when she pulled away. "you weren't at my apartment so I thought..." Holly trailed off, only able to look at Artemis's eyes. then the Warden came in and it was the Warden "Artemis fowl!" said the Warden with an evil look on his face "you have commited the crime of kidnapping a fairy and for that you shall be locked in Hell!" boomed the Warden raising his sythe "no" screamed Holly throwing herself in front of the blade. with a sickening _slleckk_ Holly was throw to the side by the blade, Artemis felt adrenaline pump in his veins from Holly being stabbed by the sythe then a black oval opened and sucked the Warden into it. Artemis saw a spark of magic fly towards him and hit him.

* * *

Artemis sat on the glass covered floor from the Warden being sucked into Oblivion with Holly leaning on him. "Holly?" said Artemis, then he tried something _heal _he thought then a black pulse came from his hand and healed her. she coughed "Holly are you okay?" asked Artemis, hoping for a response "hey mud-boy, we made it" she said smiling. "I think we both need a shower" said Artemis, picking her up in his arms. when Artemis left a shard of glass shaped into a circle so you could see Hell in and David running around a dark room screaming help.

2 years later

Artemis was getting ready for bed and his fairy communicator vibrated "yes?" he asked "Artemis this is Foaly, there are pockets of radiation in your garden right now. Holly is on her way up to see what happened, in the meantime stay out of the garden, bye" said Foaly and hung up. a few minutes later Holly came into his room "hey Arty, Foaly said he wanted me to check the radiation lev- what in the name of Frond is that?!" said Holly turning around to see a black and purple circle appear in the garden. then someone fell out of the circle and it disappeared. Artemis and Holly ran outside and saw a person steaming on the ground "owwww I am never doing that again" said the figure standing up, craking his neck and fingers "who are you?" asked Holly, with her nuetrino 7000 aimed point-blank at the stranger "first when am I?" asked the stranger "c'mon tell me how long ago was the Warden incident?" snapped the person. "two years" said Artemis. "three things, shower, rubarb and celary" said the stranger "by the way, I'm David" said David walking into the manor.

* * *

David sat at the table eating while Artemis and Holly just stood there. "let me get this straight, you escaped Hell" said Holly "yes I did" said David "how?" said Artemis. "its long so i'm going to give you the summary, I was stuck for awhile in the first circle, Artemis you've read Dante's Inferno right?" "yes I have" said Artemis. it's like that anyway, then I went to the second, third, fourth, fith, and sixth. but not that fast, as you know" said David "it took god knows how long it took me to get to that forsaken wall, when I did it was the size of Holly. I climbed over and found alot nicer place, but it was unatrualy clean like no one was there. I got to the third and it was frozen Hell with what looked like dead people. the fourth wasn't any better, it had bony people with wings flying around. then the fith circle was truly Hell and thats where I got these" said David, showing the numerous cuts and bruises on his arms. Holly winced. "then the sixth one was lucifer's throne room. I saw a black and purple circle in the middle of the room, so I ran for it a figure stood up and sprinted for me. it was the Warden 'take my magic' he said. so I did. and jumped through the portal and ended up here" said David "so Dante's inferno is real" said artemis "yeah and I what to put this whole ordeal behind me and why is it snowing?" said David "It's winter. you've been gone for 2 and a half years" said Holly. "oh... right" said David, rubbing his forehead. "I need some sleep, having magic without a magic soul helping you is like taking first steps without a parent there to help you" said David, walking up the stairs. "should I tell him?" asked Artemis grinning at Holly. "no, lets see how far he'll get before realizing" replied Holly, returning the smile.

**finished**

**reviews are good fav this and I look into any AF you have made**

**The Warden over and out**


End file.
